Jealous
by myday6
Summary: Seharusnya disini Changsub yang marah, tetapi kenapa malah Sungjae yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas? BTOB Fanfiction. ChangJae couple


**Jealous** by _myday6_

 _OOC, Typo, BxB, DLDR, Bahasa Baku_

 _ **T**_ _ **op!**_ Sungjae, _**Bot!**_ Changsub

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast disini milik Yang Maha Esa, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun mereka bersentuhan!"

Pekikan itu membuat telinga di sampingnya panas, cubitan mampir di pahanya. "Awh! Yya, Yook Sungjae! Dimana rasa sopanmu, eoh?"

"Eunkwang hyung." Mata rubah itu menatap tajam. "Jangan terlalu antusias, itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _kiss scene-_ nya?" Pemuda yang lain ikut memasuki pembicaraan mereka, Sungjae menghela nafas. "Hyung, ini hanya pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan mana yang menyuruhmu melakukan _kiss scene_ sebanyak itu?" Eunkwang mencibir, Sungjae menggeram kesal.

"Terserah. Minhyuk hyung, urusi kekasihmu."

Minhyuk berdecak, lalu ia mengusak surai _ash brown_ sang maknae. "Tenang saja, lagipula Changsub tidak akan melihatnya."

"Kau berkata seolah aku berselingkuh, hyung."

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya!" Eunkwang berujar kesal, Sungjae memutar bola matanya malas. Minhyuk memukul pelan paha mereka berdua, kedua matanya fokus pada televisi di depannya.

"Lihat! Mereka berciuman!"

 **PRANG!**

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan salah satu member mereka ada disana. Menatap nanar pada televisi.

 _Oh tidak, ini pertanda buruk._

"C-Changsub hyung."

"Oh?" Changsub menyadarkan dirinya, ia terlihat sedih tetapi ia menutupinya. "A-ah, maaf jika aku mengganggu acara menonton kalian." Changsub memamerkan cengirannya.

"I-ini tidak--"

"Ah, dan jangan berteriak terlalu keras, oke?"

Changsub berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, jalannya terlihat lesu. "Hyung, a-aku tidak--"

"Ssh, Yook."

Sungjae mendengar Eunkwang setengah berbisik padanya, ketika menoleh ia melihat Minhyuk yang sudah berada di pangkuan Eunkwang.

"Tenangkan Changsub, sana. Aku dan Minhyuk ingin _cuddling_ disini." Bagus, sekarang Sungjae benar-benar marah. Ia beranjak, lalu menendang kursi hingga patah.

"Mati saja kalian!"

Sungjae berbalik dan menyusul Changsub, untungnya pemuda manis itu baru setengah jalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menghampiri dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Changsub, lalu menarik pemuda itu agar cepat masuk ke kamar.

 **BLAM!**

"A-awh, Sungjae-ya. T-tanganku.." Sungjae menghempaskan tangan Changsub, ia masih marah. Sungjae berbalik, mata rubahnya tertutup.

Changsub mendekat sembari menghela nafas, lalu ia memeluk pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang di depannya itu. Changsub menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sungjae, mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya yang marah disini adalah aku, tetapi kenapa malah kau yang marah?" Changsub menggerutu, lalu ia mendongak, dagunya ia tumpukan pada dada bidang Sungjae. Sedangkan sang empunya juga menunduk, melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya.

"Aku benci mereka berdua." Sungjae mendesis, Changsub mengernyit. Meskipun Sungjae adalah orang yang tempramental, tetapi ia tidak pernah membenci orang lain.

"Siapa?"

"Seo Eunkwang dan Lee Minhyuk, aku benar-benar membenci mereka, astaga."

Changsub tertawa, ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungjae. "Jangan membenci orang lain, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Mereka tidak akan membantu perkembangan kita."

Terakhir, sebuah kecupan dilayangkannya pada bibir plum Sungjae.

 **CUP!**

Sungjae tersenyum gemas melihat cengiran sang kekasih, lalu ia mengecup kening Changsub. "Ah, hyung. Omong-omong," Sungjae menjeda perkataannya, ingin menarik nafas. "Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Aku cemburu, sialan. Sangat cemburu hingga darahku terasa mendidih melihatmu melakukan _kiss scene_ dimana-mana."

Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba menjadi garang, tapi tidak membuat Sungjae takut sama sekali. Changsub yang marah itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tidak perlu." Changsub mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal milikku dicium oleh orang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Apa--" Perkataan Changsub terputus karena mulutnya dibungkam dengan bibir Sungjae. Tangannya refleks naik, ia mengalungkannya di leher Sungjae.

"Hmphh--" Sungjae menyesap bibir bagian bawah Changsub, lalu mengajak kekasihnya untuk bergulat lidah. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan berakhir setelah Changsub mendorong pelan dada Sungjae.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti ini dengan orang lain, Lee-- ah, bukan. Yook Changsub."

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah margaku, Yook. Margaku tetap Lee, kecuali jika aku terikat sebuah pernikahan denganmu." Sungjae menyeringai, ia menarik Changsub agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kita wujudkan saja pernikahan itu?"

"Bodoh." Ucapan itu dilayangkan Changsub bersamaan dengan rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Sungjae tersenyum, setidaknya ini adalah awal yang baik bagi mereka untuk mempercayai satu sama lain.

 **END**

 **Hello readers~! Peach kembali lagi**

 **Maaf ya cerita ini di revisi haha, menurut Peach, yang kemarin itu agak aneh. Jadilah tercipta ini, yang nggak kalah aneh:')**

 **Ya, cukup singkat aja dan nggak berlama-lama notesnya hehehehe.**

 **RnR juseyo Readers~**

 _myday6_


End file.
